


Come Away With Me In The Night

by Hypocorismm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, First Time, Forbidden Love, Hales have a superiority complex, Isaac Is A Hale, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypocorismm/pseuds/Hypocorismm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there was no fire and all of the Hales lived due to their superiority complex that humans are below them, and mingling with them is a sin. Stiles and Isaac fall in love, and in order to stay together, run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away With Me In The Night

Run away with me, Isaac said.

We can be together without eyes watching our every move, Isaac said.

They’ll never be able to separate us, Isaac said.

All of Isaac’s words rushed through Stiles’ mind as he backed into a wall, a pack of werewolves surrounding him.

“Stiles! No! Leave him alone!” Isaac’s voice called over the pack’s cacophony of growls and snarls. “You can’t! Please! Talia! Please! I love him!”

Stiles’ life almost literally flashed before his eyes as he stared as the pack’s leader, the Alpha advanced on him. It wasn’t particularly fascinating, but there were bright spots. Sunday afternoons with his mom, baking banana nut muffins and pumpkin rolls and watching reruns of MASH. Helping his dad with cases at the station, even though he technically wasn’t allowed to. Lacrosse practice with Scott, even though he never played a single game. And Isaac, just everything Isaac.

He still remembered the day he met Isaac Lahey with perfect clarity. It was just a normal day at lacrosse practice, Coach Finstock taking his frustrations out on Greenburg, and making anyone who talked too loudly or out of turn do suicide runs until they wanted to kill themselves. Isaac showed up halfway through, while Stiles was busy being the goalie for a scrimmage game. To boost morale, Finstock chuckled, smacking Stiles hard on the back before shoving him towards the goal.

“Come on, Bilinski! You’re not even trying!” Finstock yelled as Stiles missed the fifteenth shot in a row. Stiles was just bad at lacrosse, what being a bench warmer the entire time he was on the team.

“That’s the thing,” Stiles called back, missing shot number sixteen, “I am trying.”

“Okay, new kid, in goal, Bilinski has embarrassed himself enough for the rest of the season,” Finstock said, pointing at what would become the love of Stiles’ life, and the reason it was about to end. He looked gorgeous, even in his lacrosse warm ups. He trotted over to the goal, smiling wide at Stiles.

“Isaac,” he introduced.

“Stiles,” Stiles replied, smiling in return.

“Well, Stiles, you are relieved of duty.”

“I am very relieved,” Stiles joked and started towards the line of players. He joined Scott at the back, still smiling.

He and Isaac flirted for several weeks, playfully and shamelessly. And finally, as October rolled around, Isaac slipped Stiles his cell phone number with a playful wink. Stiles texted him his own, and two more months passed of continuous texting back and forth, learning everything about each other until they could probably tell you the other’s life story.

Their first date came in December, one week before Christmas.

They went Christmas shopping for their families, and snuck in gifts for the other between their purchases, catching the latest action adventure flick at the movie theater in the mall, and then sat on the hood of Stiles’ Jeep as they ate curly fries from Arby’s.

“I’ve never been on a date,” Stiles admitted.

“I know,” Isaac chuckled. “You’ve told me.”

“I’m just saying, I don’t have much to compare this to, but it seemed to be a good date,” Stiles said with a shrug. Isaac smiled and leaned over, surprising Stiles with a kiss. He pulled away with a cheeky smirk.

“It was a very good date,” Isaac said as Stiles carefully set his curly fries on the flattened Arby’s bag. He shuffled closer to Isaac and pressed a tentative kiss into Isaac’s mouth. Isaac in turn kissed back, holding Stiles against him. The kiss was slow and gentle; they didn’t want to rush this. They didn’t want to rush anything. This was all they had wanted, to kiss and be kissed back, to love and be loved back, to listen and be listened to in return. They had found everything they had wanted within each other, and they took their time.

One date turned to two, and two became four, and soon, Isaac and Stiles were dating. Stiles introduced Isaac to the Sheriff, although Isaac had met Sheriff Stilinski before.

“He wasn’t your boyfriend’s father then,” Stiles said, kissing Isaac softly. They giggled and kissed some more.

There was a lot of kissing.

There was one thing wrong in their perfect world, though. Isaac was hiding a very big secret, and wouldn’t let Stiles meet his own family.

“Trust me, they’re not people people,” Isaac said after Stiles asked one night. Stiles whined, curling tighter into his boyfriend. They lay on Stiles’ bed, Isaac’s favorite movie playing on Stiles’ laptop beside them.

“Do they even know we’re together?” Stiles asked.

“Not exactly.”

“Isaac!”

“I’m scared of what they’ll do, okay?” Isaac mumbled, pushing Stiles back down.

“Is it because you’re gay?”

“No, no, not that,” Isaac replied.

“I don’t get it, then. Okay, they don’t like people. They don’t have to meet me, but they should at least know about me.”

Isaac shook his head.

“They can’t.”

“I don’t get it. Are you, are you ashamed of me, of us?”

“No, of course not. Jesus, Stiles. I’m in love with you.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. They hadn’t said that yet, but it didn’t feel wrong to hear it, or to think it.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that. If you don’t,” Isaac rambled.

“I love you too,” Stiles said, catching Isaac’s hands. “I love you.”

Isaac grinned and they kissed.

The truth came out a month later.

“I’m a werewolf,” Isaac said as they did chemistry at Stiles’ kitchen table.

“What?”

“That’s why I can’t tell my family about us, because you’re not. They don’t like humans, they don’t approve of human-wolf relationships.”

“Isaac.”

“I can prove it, if you want. I can shift.”

“No, it’s okay. I think I believe you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, I believe you. I don’t think you’d screw with me like that.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“I know. So, your family wouldn’t approve of me being a human, and dating you.” Stiles thought this through. “What if I became a werewolf, like you?”

“My Alpha would have to give you the Bite, and Talia doesn’t like to do that. She only took me in because my father was abusing me,” Isaac said softly.

“Isaac,” Stiles sighed.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. He’s a long ways away; he’s not going to hurt me again. Besides, I’m a lot stronger now than I was.”

Stiles moved into Isaac’s chair, into his lap and nuzzled into him.

“They know I’m with someone, though,” Isaac explained. “They can smell you on me, but they figure you’re just a classmate, or a friend. I’m allowed to have friends, but human relationships are strictly off-limits.”

“I am sorry, Isaac,” Stiles mumbled into his neck, kissing up to his jaw.

“Mmmm, I’m not. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are beautiful, and kind, and sarcastic, and loving, and you have the best taste in comics, and I have never met a single person as wonderful as you. I don’t care if you’re off-limits, or if you’ll get me in trouble. I would give up everything for you, if you asked.”

“I never would.”

“I know.”

They sat in silence, homework abandoned behind them. Stiles kissed along Isaac’s jaw, to his lips where they stayed for a while, kissing desperately.

“What will they do, if they find out?” Stiles asked, breaking away.

“I don’t know. Forbid me from seeing you, probably.”

“I don’t know if I could handle that, never seeing you again.”

“Neither could I.”

Stiles rested his forehead against Isaac’s.

“I love you, Isaac.”

“I love you too.”

They tried not to think about it for a while, being more careful about where they kissed and whether or not they left marks, although any marks left on Isaac vanished almost instantly. They kept most of their handholding and groping for private places, and only sat as close as friends would during school.

There’s no stopping young love, Stiles decided one night as Isaac crawled through his window. They undressed each other and, like everything else they’d done, took their time. With fumbling, inexperienced movements, Isaac had Stiles on his back, legs spread with his heels hooked over either side of the mattress.

“It’s okay,” Isaac soothed, lazily sliding his hand up and down Stiles’ hard cock. Stiles nodded, knowing it would be. This was Isaac, the person he’d given his heart to and trusted with his entire being. He trusted Isaac not to hurt him, or break his heart, or leave him, or anything awful that Stiles could imagine- and Stiles could imagine a lot, mostly all at the same time thanks to his ADHD. He could trust him with taking his virginity.

“I know, I trust you,” Stiles admitted.

Isaac leaned up and kissed Stiles as reassurance.

“I love you.”

“I love you,” Stiles replied.

Isaac popped open the lube Stiles had ordered online, because he was the Sheriff’s son and that was not a rumor he needed spreading around and reaching his father.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah, yeah, just do it.”

Isaac chuckled and slicked his fingers. He went slow, working one finger into Stiles, rubbing Stiles’ thigh with his free hand. One finger became two, become three until Stiles was panting and pushing back against Isaac’s fingers.

“Jesus, Isaac,” he whimpered. “Please. Just, fucking... please.”

Isaac hummed, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on Stiles’ bedspread.

“I know, baby.”

He lubed up his own cock quickly and shuffled closer to Stiles.

“You sure?” Isaac asked, hooking Stiles’ legs over his own and lining himself up to Stiles’ entrance. “We don’t have to, if you’re not ready.”

“I couldn’t imagine anyone,” Stiles huffed out, still panting slightly, “that I would want to do this with more, Isaac. I have never been more sure in my life.”

“Me neither,” Isaac grinned. He pushed into Stiles’, easing as slowly as he could, keeping his eyes on Stiles. Stiles stared back, biting his lip. “Relax, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“I know, I know that. I’m just nervous.”

“I am too,” Isaac admitted. “But with you, it doesn’t matter. I know it doesn’t, because as long as I’m with you, nothing matters. Just you, and me, and this moment right here. I want to give you everything, Stiles; my virginity is at the top of the list.”

  Stiles grinned.

“That sounds perfect. Let’s start with that.”

It was messy, and awkward, and amazing, and Stiles couldn’t imagine anything better than Isaac kissing him, pushing himself even further inside Stiles until they were very nearly one. He didn’t want anything more than he wanted to have Isaac fucking him slowly, cliché and perfect, whispering how much they loved each other between gasps and moans. Stiles fisted his hands in Isaac’s hair and dragged his boyfriend down close to him.

“God, I’m so close, Isaac,” he groaned, pressing open mouthed kisses into Isaac’s neck and jaw. He sucked a bruise into Isaac’s Adam’s apple just for it to heal instantly.

“Fucking hell,” Isaac replied, pressing his forehead down against Stiles’, snapping his hips against his boyfriend’s.

“Oh, shit,” Stiles whined, shoving back against Isaac. “Right there. Please.”

Isaac slammed into that spot again, a loud shout echoing in Stiles’ room followed by Stiles’ slur of curse words as he came across Isaac’s chest. Isaac snapped his hips once more before he, too, came, groaning into where he buried his head into Stiles’ collarbone.

“That was perfect,” Stiles panted sometime later. Isaac pulled carefully out of Stiles and collapsed against him, smearing Stiles’ cum over both their chests without a care. “Like, I’ve jerked off plenty of times in my life, and all of those orgasms are nothing compared to what just happened.”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up,” Isaac chuckled, pressing a kiss into Stiles’ jaw.

“Hmm,” Stiles hummed. “Yeah, okay. I guess I can do that.”

The problem with that, Isaac found, was that his pack knew instantly what he had been up to that night, as soon as he stepped into their home in the preserve.

“Who are they?” Talia growled, slamming him against the wall.

“No one,” Isaac yelped, trying to duck out of her hold. “Just some guy I met at the club. I needed to relax, let loose. I didn’t think it mattered.”

“You smell like you always do, Isaac,” Talia snapped. “You stink of human. Who the hell are they?”

“It doesn’t matter, I won’t see them again. Please, just let me go,” Isaac whined, his claustrophobia gripped at his lungs and squeezed, inhibiting him from getting any air. He could feel his eyes shift, and then his entire face, his beta form coming out in panic. Stiles called them panic attacks, Isaac remembered. Stiles used to get them, when his mom died. Stiles, Isaac thought. He pictured Stiles on the swing at the park the week before, his head thrown back to look at the sky as he tried to swing the highest. He pictured Stiles bent over his book as he studied, leaning in so close that you thought he might actually need glasses. He pictured Stiles eating curly fries on the hood of the Jeep, sneaking kisses with Isaac between classes, skipping down the cereal aisle to get to the pure sugar cereals that he didn’t need, reading Game of Thrones out loud while Isaac lay in his lap, the look of his face as he came just hours before. His heart beat returned to normal, and he slid down the wall, breathing slowly in and out.

He couldn’t give up Stiles, no matter how much his pack meant to him. He would sooner die than be separated from the human.

He was watched consistently, a member of the pack trailing behind him no matter where he went. At school, Cora posed as a student and watched him like a hawk. He didn’t talk to Stiles all day, and his heart clenched from the separation anxiety building inside him. He went to the library, Derek and Laura tried to discreetly slide into a pair of carrels behind him. He ignored Stiles’ text messages and focused on his work. He picked up groceries as his chore for the week, and Peter lurked around every corner, giving him significant looks every time he crossed his path. Even at home, locked in his room, there was someone constantly outside his door, or underneath his window.

Sometime after midnight, his watchman snored gently against the door. He pulled out his phone and nearly whined at the amount of texts and missed calls he’d received from Stiles.

**From: Stiles**

**12:16**

**Why are you giving me the cold shoulder, babe?**

**From: Stiles**

**3:40**

**Did I do something wrong?**

**From: Stiles**

**4:37**

**I just want to know what happened, Isaac.**

**From: Stiles**

**4:41**

**Isaac?**

**From: Stiles**

**4:47**

**Please, just talk to me.**

**From: Stiles**

**5:03**

**If you’re going to be an asshole about this, maybe we shouldn’t see each other again. I was wrong to trust you, apparently. I’m sorry I wasted your time.**

Stiles curled up on his bed, trying not to cry and failing as he heaved out broken hearted sobs. The Sheriff paced up and down the hall, unsure as to what to do. Stiles had been crying most of the night, and hadn’t come down for dinner. A plate of leftover spaghetti and meatballs congealed in the fridge, waiting for the boy in case he was hungry.

 

**From: Isaac**

**12:28**

**I’m sorry.**

**From: Isaac**

**12:29**

**They know.**

**From: Isaac**

**12:31**

**Run away with me.**

Stiles sat bolt up in bed, staring in disbelief at his phone. He rushed to pack a bag, typing out his reply.

**To: Isaac**

**12:31**

**I’ll meet you at the edge of the preserve.**

Isaac grinned at the text message and puttered around his room, carefully packing a bag of clothes and his stash of money he’d saved up from chores. He checked out his window and slid it open gently. Quickly he dropped down with his bag secured between his shoulder blades. Double checking that no one heard him, listening for any startled movements inside the Hale house, he ran as hard and as quickly as he could. He reached the edge of the preserve a few moments before Stiles’ Jeep rumbled to a stop.

“I thought you hated me,” Stiles rushed out as Isaac climbed in without a word.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I’ll explain, but you’ve got to drive, get us as far away as you can.”

Stiles nodded and turned the Jeep around before pushing his foot down and speeding away from the preserve and soon after, out of Beacon Hills. Isaac explained as they passed the _You Are Leaving Beacon Hills_ sign.

“They’ve been tailing me all day, Cora was watching me at school so I couldn’t go near you, and Derek and Laura followed me to the library, and at home, they had someone outside my door.”

“How’d they know?”

“They could smell you all over me.”

Stiles tried not to grin at that.

“Does that mean they smelt my cum all over you, because that’s disturbingly hot?”

Isaac shook his head.

“You’re ridiculous. Just drive.”

“Oh, I have to text my dad. He must think I’ve gone insane.”

“Not while you’re driving, you’re not. Keep your eyes on the road. I’ll do it.”

Stiles handed over his phone and peeked as Isaac typed out a message.

 

**To: Daddy-O**

**12:48**

**Gone away with Isaac for the weekend. Don’t worry, I won’t get him pregnant.**

“And I’m the ridiculous one,” Stiles chuckled with a roll of his eyes. “Although, that sounds like something I would say so props for that one.”

Isaac smiled and settled in, reaching over to hold Stiles’ hand.

“Where do you want to go, anyway? This was your idea.” Stiles asked sometime later as he took an on-ramp onto a highway.

“I didn’t really think about it. I just knew I could never be apart from you. And now, we can be together without eyes watching our every move.”

Stiles nodded.

“I like that sound of that, Lahey.”

“So, where do you want to go?” Isaac asked.

“I’ve always wanted to see Mardi Gras,” Stiles said with a shrug.

“Let’s go to New Orleans, then.”

They drove, until the sun was starting to peak over the landscape and Stiles couldn’t hold his yawns anymore.

“Let’s get a motel for the day, rest up, we’ll get back on the road when we’ve had some sleep,” Isaac reasoned. Stiles nodded and took the first exit with lodging signs. They checked into a sketchy Motel 6 and fell into a scratchy queen sized bed. They fell asleep instantly.

Stiles woke first, and stepped out of the room for a breather. He ran away from home. His father had texted him about a dozen times demanding answers for this sudden getaway.

 

**To: Daddy-O**

**3:15**

**I’m sorry, I can’t explain. We just needed to get out of Beacon Hills for a bit. I’ll call you when it’s safe. Love you.**

He sat on the hood of the Jeep and stared at the sky, leaned against the windshield.

“What’re you doing?” Isaac mumbled, leaning sleepily against the doorframe, wrapped in the top blanket like a kid.

“Getting some air. What are you doing?”

“Was hoping for some morning cuddles, honestly, but I wake up and my cuddle partner is MIA.”

Stiles chuckled.

“You’re cute when you first wake up.”

“I would’ve been cuter if you’d been there to cuddle.”

“I apologize, I’ll be right in.”

Isaac grinned and stumbled back to bed. Stiles slid off the Jeep and checked his phone.

 

**From: Daddy-O**

**3:17**

**Does this have anything to do with the Hales showing up at the station demanding we hunt you 2 down?**

**To: Daddy-O**

**3:18**

**If it does, am I grounded?**

**From: Daddy-O**

**3:19**

**Be safe. Call me when you can.**

Stiles joined Isaac for mid-afternoon cuddles before they got back on the road. They drove again, until both their stomach growled from hunger. They stopped at a pitiful rundown roadside diner and inhaled their food. Stiles paid while Isaac used their bathroom.

“They’ll never be able to separate us,” Isaac murmured, pressing Stiles into the door of the Jeep.

“I really, really like the sound of that,” Stiles replied, his hands finding Isaac’s hips. Isaac moved in to kiss him and froze just inches from his lips. His head whipped up in alarm.

“Get in the Jeep, Stiles,” he growled, turning in circles.

“What? Why? What’s going on?”

“Get in the Jeep, right now.”

Stiles fumbled with the keys, his hands shaking in terror. He’d never heard Isaac sound so scared, so utterly terrified. And then, he knew why. A hoard of angry werewolves descended on them, pushing and pulling them apart, until Stiles was backed into the wall of the dirty diner. 

“Stiles! No! Leave him alone!” Isaac’s voice called over the pack’s cacophony of growls and snarls. “You can’t! Please! Talia! Please! I love him!”

Talia, the Alpha, stalked towards him, eyes burning bright red. Her dark hair flowed around her shoulders as she glowered at him. The pack left a semi-circle of space between Stiles and the Alpha, Isaac contained between two burly beta’s.

“Stiles,” Talia said. “You’re the human that has stolen my beta’s heart, then. How cute.”

Stiles worried at his lip, refusing to break the Alpha’s gaze.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked.

“For you to leave Isaac alone, for you to forget that he ever existed, for you to return to Beacon Hills and never mention Isaac or what he is to anyone. Humans and werewolves shouldn’t mix. You only bring chaos and death upon us.”

“I can’t do either of those,” Stiles said confidently, looking away over the sea of wolves to look at Isaac, who stared back, scared. “I’m in love with Isaac, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me from seeing him. I will tear down every wall you put between us, and I will never stop searching for him if you take him away. There will not be enough miles on this Earth that you can put between us that will stop me. I will find him, and I will be with him, because I love him.”

Talia stepped closer to him, and he didn’t shy away.

“You think your love is more important than the safety of my kind?”

“My love is more important than the safety of myself,” he snapped back.

“You’re just a stupid boy, you know nothing.”

“I know what I feel for Isaac, and you cannot take that away, so either kill me or get out of my way.”

Stiles’ hands shook at his sides and his vision tunneled from the lack of air getting to his lungs, but he would not back down. He would not give up. He would not give Talia Hale the satisfaction of seeing his breakdown. He would have Isaac in his arms, and he would take Isaac away.

Talia looked towards Isaac and then back at Stiles.

“If you cause any harm to any werewolf on this earth, Stiles Stilinski, and there will not be a place you can hide that I will not find you,” Talia growled, before she turned and walked away. The pack followed, slipping away into the corners from which they came, leaving only Isaac and Stiles in the parking lot.

“What the hell just happened?” Stiles asked, his knees giving way. Isaac caught him and eased him onto the ground, peppering his face with light, feather kisses.

“You were so brave, so stupid but so brave. You are amazing, I love you, I love you, I love you. I cannot say it enough. I love you.”

“We can be together,” Stiles finally croaked out, blinking away tears. “We can finally, really be together. We can have a life, one that doesn’t involve hiding.”

“I love you so fucking much,” Isaac whimpered, pressing his face into Stiles’. “Don’t scare me like that again.”

“I won’t. I won’t have to. We’re safe now.”

“I know, I know.”

The one bright spot in his life, Stiles thought, smushed against dirty brick, a werewolf practically sitting in his lap, that he could always count on to save him, and give him strength to save himself was Isaac Lahey. And he hoped he could be the same for Isaac.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from, but I enjoyed it. Thank you to Meredith for helping out with my waffling about the sex scene, you're the best. :)
> 
> (p.s. Talia Hale is one of my favorite non-characters, but someone had to be the bad guy here so... sorry, Talia.)


End file.
